A mother's wish
by RainForest945
Summary: A special request was handed to Kia let's see how he handles this request involving a Chinese beauty Yu Lin Zhan. YAOI! Kia x OC Please R&R! QAQ


Ch 1 Special mission

I DON'T own Absolute obedience if I did I wouldn't be here writing this…83

Anyway I never played the game myself so feel free to correct me if I misunderstood something about the game. 83

This is YAOI! And it's Kia x OC so haters dun read or flame I did warn you. 8l

Naw please enjoy my sucky writing skills! :D

* * *

"Papa?" A little boy who just walked into the room called out, he had black hair that reached his shoulder, one thing aside from his beauty that really stood out was his eyes that weren't the same, one was black while the other one red.

"Not now dear I have some business I need to attend to." The man quickly walked past the boy without sparing him a glance, and just when he was about to walk out the boy spoke.

"Papa... Don't you have something you want to tell me?" The man froze and spoke with his back turned toward the boy, "What are you talking about you silly child? Of course I wouldn't hide things from you would I? Anyway now I got to attend to an important meeting be a dear and be a good boy will you?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was nervous, he figured that it won't turn out good for anyone if they lingered on this subject any longer so he quickly changed the subject and left without waiting for the reply.

The boy stared at the door for a while he then fell on his knees, he pulled the small tiger in his hold even closer to him as if looking for comfort unaware of those shiny teardrops that slowly slid down his cheeks...

* * *

Kia groaned he had just awoken from a dream about his deceased mother again, like those earlier dreams she wished for him to find happiness a person he could truly love a person that would love him back as much.

"True love huh... It's too late for me..." He mumbled, Kia put his hand in front of him as if trying to catch something that didn't exist.

Suddenly he sensed the presence of someone else in his room, he sat up while resting his hand on the gun that resides under his pillow. He warily scanned through the room with narrowed eyes until they were set on a mass of muscle with two small circles of a sunglasses glinting back at him.

''What the hell! '' Kia exclaimed surprised by Gallacher's presence, due to habit he automatically granted the macho bodyguard a kick in the face. ''Why the hell are you watching me sleep?'' Kia was upset by the thought of someone watching him in his sleep, well I suppose it would be a different case if it was a pretty boy who did that. ''Sorry for the disturbance master Kia'' Gacheller spoke in a way rather unfitting to his figure. ''But you ordered me to tell inform you immediately about any new requests.''

'DARN IT! Why did this muscle idiot have to take me seriously?' Kia thought angrily he finally got the satan to let him have his day off. ''Oh well Gallecher fix me breakfast and then the dossier!'' Kia said not trying to hide his annoyance at all. ''Right away master Kia!'' Gacheller who was pleased after seeing the newly awaken Kia didn't notice at all, oh well he probably wouldn't have minded even if he did.

Kia dressed himself and walked into the living room where Louise was reading while drinking tea with his beloved Wedgewood Jasper Blue teacup, ''Huh? Kia you're already here? I didn't think that I'll see you today.'' Louise teased Kia about his sleeping habits. ''Hey it's my day off from millitary works I'm free to do whatever I want!'' Kia unable to come up with counter could only pout.

''Master Kia your breakfast is ready and here is the request directed to you.'' Gacheller entered the room in a perfect timing to interrupt the quarrel and presented the folder which pretty much was the cause of Kia's foul mood.

Kia stuffed his mouth with his breakfast while reading through the dossier, it appears that his target's name was Yu Lin Zhan the head of the Zhan group, he is a proud man he was known as a prodigy ever since he was a child. Even though he's young he gained the trust of people quickly and became a successful affairs man, not only was he famous for his abilities but also his charms that's said to be able to make any woman or man fall in love with him.

What bothered Kia the most was the client and her request:

''Please help a mother grant her wish.

Help my son find the happiness he lost long ago.

Help him find true love.''

The client was anonym there was no name or any information about her at all nothing but the fact that she was Yu Lin Zhan's mother is known. But lack of information about the client is not going to make it any less fun for Kia, 'I just have to make him submit to me both physically and mentally.' he licked his lips as he thought about all those naughty things he could do to this beauty.

But never would he have guessed that this encounter wouldn't only change the life of the Chinese beauty but also his own…

* * *

OMG I finished it less than an hour! XD

So I'm sorry if I suck English is not my main language… ._.;

But believe me or not even though I may suck but this story has a real awesome (Well i think... OnO) plot twist so please read! n


End file.
